una dolorasa mentira
by mayura.karin
Summary: Psss .. esta es una historia que me costo mucho trabajo kjejeje me costo acabarla en 5 dias! peor bueno espero que les guste jajaja


**Jejejeje este fanfic me va hacer llorar, pero bueno jejeje, depuse de esto leere mas para poder ponerme feliz, jejeje bueno gracias Sandra **

**Una triste realidad****:**

En la ciudad de Karakura una chica de 23 años con cabellera negra y ojos azul marino se encontraba feliz como últimamente a sido ya que hace poco se a casado en secreto con un chico de pelo blanco y ojos verdes misteriosos.

Al llegar a su casa ella va directamente hacia su cuarto y se encuentra a aquel chico se encontraba dormido en la cama ella, da una pequeña sonrisa a aquel chico, se le acerca y con delicadeza pone la cabeza de el en su pierna para luego acariciar aquel suave y sedoso pelo después de un rato ella se iba a parar para hacer la cena pero Toushiro lo sostiene.

-No te vallas –dijo el

-Desde cuando estuviste despierto? –dijo sorprendida

-Desde que entraste –dijo Toushiro

-Bien tu ganas –dijo Karin con una sonrisa

Todos esos días eran muy bonitos hasta que un día entonces Karin regresa de haber ido a visitar a su hermana y entonces no aviso al llegare entro con cuidado al cuarto y escucho 2 voces y una de esas era la de Toushiro, mientras que la otra al parecer era de un hombre de voz ronca y vieja y decide escuchar. (Lo lleva en la sangre)

-Capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro, por fin hemos descubierto donde se a encontrado, y como ya sabe las reglas se deben de cumplir así que no le podemos permitir que usted este con una humana –dijo el viejo

-Pero señor yo la amo y no la puedo dejar ir –dijo Toushiro

-…. Hitsugaya tiene dos días para recapacitar y regresar a la sociedad de almas y si aun no regresa al tercer día nosotros iremos por usted y tendrá que pagar las consecuencias –dijo Yamamoto

- Hi –dijo Toushiro

Karin al instante salio como rayo he izo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, abrió la puerta de la casa y dijo como siempre su llamado diciendo q llegaba, entonces Toushiro aparece disimulando como si no tuviera nada.

-Hola Karin –dijo el feliz

-Hola –dijo Karin con una sonrisa que sentía que en algún momento le iba a destrozar el corazón.

-Mira que tal si yo hoy preparo la comida quieres, amor? –pregunta Toushiro

- Si –dijo Karin peor aun en su interior.

-Entonces iré al mercado y comprare todo nos vemos –dijo Toushiro dándole un beso en los labios

Al irse Karin se queda con la cara triste y luego mira a la pantalla, se le acerca a la pantalla y entonces le pica un botón y se prende la pantalla y aparece el anciano.

-OH veo que…. Usted Kurosaki Karin que desea –dice Yamamoto

- Y-yo quiero preguntarle… que le ara a Toushiro si no regresa en esos 2 días? –dice Karin preocupada

- … Ya veo con que escucho la conversación… bueno lo que le aremos será matarlo –dijo Yamamoto

Karin al escuchar eso se queda petrificada

-Y usted que aria? –pregunta Yamamoto

- P-por favor… no le hagan nada yo lo quiero yo…. Quiero ayudarles a que regrese… pero con la condición que no le quite el rango por favor –dice Karin mientras derrama unas lágrimas en frente del viejo.

-… Bien entonces si ya sabe tiene tres días –dijo Yamamoto para luego irse

Al irse Karin se tira al piso y pone su cabeza entre sus rodillas

-Toushiro… perdóname por lo que te are se que nunca me lo perdonaras pero no quiero que te pase algo malo –dijo Karin.

Se quito las lágrimas y entonces se fue dispuesta lo que iba a hacer agarro un papel y lo dejo en la mesa de la cocina, para luego salir de la casa. Toushiro llego a la casa y al entrar fue directo a la cocina dejo las cosas en la mesa.

-Karin, Karin k…. o.o! –dijo Toushiro para luego ver un papel en la mesa

Toushiro tengo que hablar con tigo a solas y es importante, te veo en el parque de Karakura…

Atte. Karin

Toushiro se quedo dudando, por lo que le iba a decir pero presentía que iba a ser serio el asunto al llegar ve a Karin a espaldas de el.

-K-Karin? –pregunta el

-Al fin llegaste… -dijo ella muy secamente que hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón de Toushiro

Toushiro suspiro profundamente para luego armarse de valor

- Q- que Pas-so? –pregunta Toushiro ya que nunca se le quito ese miedo incomprensible

-Toushiro, quiero que te vallas de aquí –dijo ella al instante

- .. o.o K-Karin pero que dices!! –grito Toushiro- que te pasa!!?

- Lo que escuchaste…. Ya en realidad………… nunca te … quise –dijo Karin fríamente

- Q….? –dijo Toushiro en estado de shock

- Que nunca te diste cuenta que solo te ultilize, yo solo te quería para saber mas sobre la sociedad de almas, y fácilmente lo e logrado, huy si el niño prodigio el inteligente pamplinas mira que débil es ni se dio cuenta de mi plan … valla que vergüenza me das, crees que yo una tomboy iba a querer a alguien tan raro y tonto como tu, ni en tus sueños, no te quiero ver nunca mas en mi vida, además tengo a alguien mas en mi corazón y ese nunca fuiste tu, a el lo conocí mucho antes que tu y sabes que estoy saliendo con el a escondidas sin que tu supieras, solo te utilice para saber mas de la sociedad de almas y tu eres un ingenuo estupido que se dejo llevar por ese corazón que no sirve para nada como desearía que desaparecieras de aquí y volvieras a tu estupido trabajo que nunca acabas –dijo Karin muy fría y secamente mientras que empezaba a llover fuertemente, para luego ella se iba

- K-Karin –dijo Toushiro con el corazón destrozado mientras el caía al piso de rodillas y las lagrimas se derramaban libremente como nunca antes lo habían hecho- yo que e hecho, yo no puede ser verdad, esto no es verdad Karin … yo no puedo seguir sin ti, tu eres mi vida, mi corazón y tu misma me lo arrebataste … Karin

Toushiro se quedo ahí en el piso hincado mientras lloraba por ella, quien una ves le robo el corazón y ahora ella misma lo ha roto en mil pedazos.

Mientras tanto Karin corría hacia su casa y al llegar tota empapada se recarga en la puerta mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, luego las lagrimas le empezaron a caer salvajemente por su blanco y delicado rostro y empieza a gritar de dolor y sufrimiento por todo lo que había dicho por toda la casa se escuchaban los gritos.

-Toushiro…. Se que me odiaras y tienes todo el derecho –dijo entre sollozos- …… gomenasai…… demo … no quería que te lastimasen

Por otra parte mientras Toushiro estaba ahí tirado en el piso agarra el celular y marca a la sociedad de almas.

-B-bueno … señor Yamamoto … y-yo iré ahora a la sociedad de almas … si ahora mismo …. Si adiós señor –dijo Toushiro una vez mas miro a hacia el cielo mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de la lluvia, después de unos minutos una puerta senkai se abre frente a sus ojos el se seca las lagrimas instantáneamente, entierra sus sentimientos en el fondo de su alma para luego ponerse firme y entrar.

Karin que se encontraba aun en el piso temblando y con pocas energías ya que tantos gritos y sollozos la dejaron sin energía y luego sintió como Toushiro desaparecía de Karakura y entonces sus lagrimas volvieron a derramarse peligrosamente por su cara mientras empezaba a gritar de nuevo, después de horas y horas estar llorando Karin ya estaba cansada de gritar y gritar su cara estaba mas blanca que la de un muerto ella estaba tirada en el suelo de lado mientras miraba a la nada, sus labios estaban muy secos pero no tenia fuerzas de pararse, lo único que hacia era llorar y llorar hasta que se quedo dormida en el piso.

A la mañana siguiente sus lagrimas estaban secas ella aun seguía pálida, pálida pero un poco menos ya que durmió un poco ella lentamente se paso de ahí y fue a cambiarse. Después de unos momentos se escucha el timbre.

-Ya voy –dijo Karin con la voz un poco ronca, al abrir ve a Matsumoto con yumichika, ikkaku y renji

-Ka! ^.^… rin? O.o –dijo Matsumoto preocupándose por ella al igual que los demás ya que ella se veía completamente diferente.

- Q paso a que vienen aquí –dijo Karin sin impórtale lo que pensaran pero a defensiva para poder rescatar un poco de orgullo q le quedaba (si es que le quedaba).

-Karin… que paso no me dijiste que había algo mas entre tu y mi taicho y por que lo dejaste, al llegar lo vi destrozado ni siquiera quería hablar con momo –dijo Matsumoto

- ….. Yo …. –dijo Karin empezando de nuevo a soltar lagrimas mientras que los otros solo escuchaban.

- Matsumoto hice algo muy mal … y-yo le dije muchas cosas muy feas a Toushiro …… yo …… no quiero que lo maten pero …. Pero …. Ahora el me odiara y tendrá todo el derecho …. Lo amo y por eso lo deje… yo …. Yo …. Aaaa! –grito karin mientras se inacaba y volvia a empezar a gritar y empezar a llorar.

Todos en la sala no sabían que hacer solo sentían una punzada en el corazón al ver como 2 personas que se aman tanto se tengan que separar. Matsumoto se hinco frente a ella y la abrazo.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, debe ser doloroso pero ….. pero ….. se fuerte Karin –dijo ella mientras que los otros con angustia quitaban todo lo de Toushiro, al terminar Karin aun seguía llorando pero no tanto como hace reto y Matsumoto le ayudo a comer y beber algo.

- Matsumoto ….por favor…

- si?

-por favor .. no le digas lo que te conté … o si no el querrá volver … y … no quiero q lo maten … Matsumoto por favor …. No le digas nada a Toushiro te lo suplico…

Matsumoto sentía un gran remordimiento pasar por su alma así que decidió guardar el secreto.

Pasaron dos meses y Karin aun se sentía mal del corazón pero también físicamente por que se mareaba y vomitaba mucho, entonces decidió ir al doctor. Karin espero afuera los análisis algo preocupada por su salud, hasta que llego la enfermera contenta.

-Señora, tenga sus exámenes… por cierto felicidades –dijo mientras se iba de la sala.

Karin se quedó petrificada así que decidió ir rápido a su casa se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a abrir los exámenes y al verlos solo se vio como sus ojos se achicaban y el papel se caía al piso lentamente como una pluma y ella empezaba a derramar lagrimas pero estas eran distintas a las otras por que estas estaban mezcladas entre dolor y alegría.

-V-voy .. v-voy –dijo Karin.

Ichigo llega a la casa de Karin como siempre hace para que ella no se sienta tan sola y no se sienta el culpable de todo este relajo por que era uno de los pocos que sabían la verdad, al entrar a la casa ve a Karin llorando como últimamente a pasado desde la situación de ella y Toushiro.

-Karin? –pregunta Ichigo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-Ichigo…. Voy a ser madre –dijo Karin con tristeza y alegría mientras que Ichigo se queda atónico a lo que ella dijo.

Karin estaba feliz por que aquel niño que tenia en su vientre era de ella y Toushiro, pero… la tristeza es….. que el no podrá ver a su hijo(a)….

Pasaron 2 meses mas y Karin tenia 4 meses de embarazo cada vez que Ichigo regresaba de la sociedad de almas ella le preguntaba por como estaba Toushiro y el como siempre ponía una mueca de culpabilidad y le decía que el estaba bien … pero …. Eso era mentira ….. el todas las noches tenia pesadillas, no dormía bien, pensaba en Karin, soñaba con Karin, vivía por … Karin …… pero ahora la cara de Ichigo fue distinta, ahora el mostraba una tristeza y una pena tremenda que hizo preocupar a Karin.

-Karin …. Toushiro … -dijo el con dificultad

- Dime que no esta murto! –grito Karin preocupada y asustada

- No!, … no, el …. Esta saliendo con Hinamori …. –dijo Ichigo

Karin sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar eso pero sabía que algún día el la olvidaría y se iba a enamorar de otra chica, así que tomo todo el valor que tenia e izo una cara de felicidad que hizo que Ichigo se sintiera peor por que sabe como se siente pasar por situaciones así..

-Valla, me alegro por el, ahora ya no sufrirá.. –dijo Karin con una sonrisa forzosa

Al irse Ichigo Karin se tapo la boca y empezó a llorar con abundancia.

Un mes paso y Karin tenia 5 meses de embarazo que Toushiro ni si quiera sabía el estaba en su escritorio dormido pero el se revolcaba y empezaba a hablar.

-Karin.. no, no te vallas por favor –dijo Toushiro- no! (despertándose)…. Karin….. (pensamiento) ya han pasado 5 meses desde que me dijiste todo eso.. y no eh podido dormir bien… en este ultimo mes estuve saliendo con Hinamori .. pero no paso nada lo único en que pensaba era en … ti … así que ya no hay nada entre Momo y yo ….. Karin.

Karin tenia 6 meses de embarazo y un día estaba caminando por la calle junto con Ichigo y Rukia, ella estaba pasando por donde transitaban los carros y mucha gente caminaba mientras que los 2 ya la habían pasado el semáforo seguía en rojo, pero un carro descontrolado iba a mucha velocidad y ella solo tubo tiempo de ver que el carro venia hacia ella cuando BOOM!, al despertarse a ella le dolía la cabeza y veía que estaba enfrente de su casa donde vive Isshin, Ichigo y Rukia.

-Pero que ago aquí?.. Ichigo?.. Rukia? …-dijo Karin para luego ver su cadena del destino rota- o no … estoy muerta.

Ichigo enfurecido que peleaba con el señor del carro, con toda la gente ahí reunida alrededor del accidente y Rukia con el celular para hablarle a Isshin y Yuzu al instante cierra el celular.

-Ichigo ya saben donde está Karin! –Dijo Rukia

Pero al ver a Ichigo ya no estaba ahí y fue en busca de ella, y entonces Rukia hablo con el señor y se puso de acuerdo y salió volando de ahí hasta la casa. Todos los Kurosaki se quedaron ahí hasta que decidieron que Karin se valla a la sociedad de almas y así fue ella se despidió de todos y le hicieron el entierro de almas . Ichigo al instante junto con Rukia fueron a la sociedad de almas.

Los capitanes estaban en una reunión cuando Ichigo entra de sorpresa.

-Kurosaki Ichigo que le trae por aquí? –dice Yamamoto

- Por favor necesito a unos capitanes para que me ayuden –dijo Ichigo desesperadamente mientras que Toushiro voltea hacia otro lado diciendo que era una molestia.

-Para que y quienes quiere? –dijo Yamamoto

-Es que necesito encontrar a alguien y .. serían a Mayuri, Ukitaque y Unohana –dijo Ichigo

-Una búsqueda y se podría saber quien es? –dijo Yamamoto

- Es mi hermana menor.. –dijo Ichigo, eso hizo llamar la atención de TODOS- .. mi hermana Karin ….. que a muerto recientemente

Al escuchar eso, todos los que se encontraban ahí se impresionaron al escuchar un Kurosaki uno de las familias mas poderosas a muerto, pero Toushiro se sentía muy mal. Ukitaque, Kyoraku, Mayuri y Unohana ayudaron en la búsqueda aunque solo Ichigo le dijo a ella por que ella era una de las que ayudarían en la búsqueda y eso era un secreto entre el y ella… ¬¬ bueno y también entre los Kurosakis.. Aunque Toushiro a escondidas luego iba a buscarla nadie tuvo la suerte..

Otro mes paso y Karin tenía 7meses de embarazo estaba en la sociedad de almas ( en el rukogai para ser exactos) y ella vivía en una colina junto con una viejita y con su mamá Masaki que se encontró con ella al llegar ahí, eso la hizo sentir feliz pero aun no curadaza la herida que tenia en su corazón.. Solo con su Mamá hablaba de Toushiro ya que siempre la viejita se encontraba en su jardín mirando las puestas de sol y comiendo sandias de su Jardín, y eso le hizo recordar a Toushiro, y le ponía triste la viejita que le decía abuela luego le contaba historias de sus 2 sobrinos que ahora eran shinigamis y ella se sentía alegre que por lo menos con ayuda de gente Maternal y con experiencia podría seguir adelante con su Hijo, un día Masaki fue a visitar a una amiga y Karin decidió ir de compras al mercado, mientras que la viejita se quedaba atrás en el jardín, mientras que por otra parte en el escuadrón 10 Toushiro estaba frustrado y cansado así que decidió salir a visitar a su abuela ya que tenía mucho tiempo desde que la visitó por ultima vez, al llegar ve como siempre la puerta abierta, entra y llega a donde se encontraba su abuela atrás en el patio.

-Abuela –dice el mientras que ella daba un pequeño saltito

-Niño como estas hace mucho que no te veo Toushi –dijo la abuela abrazándolo- hace mucho que no venias ve hasta Hinamori ha venido muchas mas veces que tu y ella es una teniente.

-Pero los capitanes tienen mas cosas que hacer además mi teniente no me ayuda ¬¬ -escuso Toushiro

-Bien bien peor cuéntame como as estado? Por que ahora yo vivo con 2 mujercitas bien bonitas, lo bonito es que es un encuentro por que la mamá ya había muerto luego la niña y es un encuentro hermoso solo que la niña esta embarazada –dijo la abuela

- o valla –dijo Toushiro con algo de alegría o eso era lo que quería aparentar

Los 2 se contaron todo lo que les a pasado hasta el le contó a ella su problema con su esposa… bueno lo que se podía decir, al terminar la abuela tenia una cara triste al escuchar eso.

-Hay hijito, no se que decirte, pero de seguro fue para protegerte ella te debe de quererte mucho –dijo la viejita

-Lo dudo mucho –dijo Toushiro mientras se le partía el corazón

Karin estaba volviendo de sus comprar y al entrar a la casa ella grita su normal aviso de que ella llegó. Al escuchar esa voz Toushiro se sorprendió y susurró Karin la abuela sospecho que ella era quien el hablaba así que no dijo nada y se quedó ahí parada mientras veía que el corría hacia donde estaba ella, los 2 estaban volteando hacia la esquina cuando al verse se quedan muy cerca mientras que los 2 se veían cara a cara.

-Toushiro –susurro ella sorprendida

-Karin –susurro el con sorpresa al saber que si era ella

Los 2 se miraron por unos minutos hasta que empezaron a hablar.

-Karin… tu como moriste? –dijo Toushiro

- Yo … fue un accidente –dijo ella con naturaleza- tu que haces aquí?

-Yo vine a visitar a mi abuela –dijo el simplemente

- entonces tu eras aquel niño

-Y tu eras aquella chica.. ósea que .. Encontraste a tu mamá

-Si… Y que paso con tu noviazgo? –pregunto ella con un poco de tristeza y dolor, aunque un poco de curiosidad

- Pues .. todo acabo no pude seguir mas con esta farsa

Karin puso su cabeza hacia abajo y siguió hablando

-Y por que?

-Por que yo te amo Karin

-Entonces no me odias?

-No

-Por que no!? Después de todo lo que te dije por que no, yo debería merecer tu odio no tu amor, yo te destroce!! –grito ella

-Pero es que no pude, yo te amo aunque me hiciste eso yo te amo y siempre te amare –dijo el mientras le levantaba el mentón para ver su cara que estaba llenas de lagrimas. El bajo la cabeza y vio que ella aun tenía su anillo de compromiso.

-Karin … aun tienes el anillo –dijo el sorprendido y sonrojado

- m? … o\\o este … si gomenazai si te molesta si quieres me lo quito –dijo con dolor

-No –respondió rápido mostrándole que el tampoco a soltado el anillos y se sonrojan.

Entonces Toushiro recordó que su abuela le contó que ella estaba embarazada y así que decidió preguntarle de quien era aunque le doliera la respuesta.

-Karin…. De quien es el niño? –pregunta el muy tristemente

Karin se quedo en silencio hasta que decidió decirle.

-Toushiro… el es mi hijo y … el .. tuyo –dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo de cómo el actuaría.

Entonces sintió que unos brazos le rodean y la abraza.

-Seré papá… -grito Toushiro mientras la abrasaba e el empezaba a llorar de felicidad al igual que ella al escuchar una buena respuesta.

-Toushiro.. perdóname por todo lo que te dije solo que .. no queria que te mataran –dijo ella

-Tranquila todo eso quedo en el pasado ahora pensemos en el presente .. y futuro –dijo el mirando a la panza de Karin.

-Si

-Karin … me preguntaba si tu … -dijo el sonrojado- si tu quieres volverte a casar conmigo \\ y vivir con migo.

Karin se sorprendió pero al final acepto dándole un beso en los labios, Toushiro se sonrojo tanto que hasta los tomates les daría envidia del color que tenia, pero luego entonces le respondió a aquel dulce beso, mientras que la abuela y la mamá de Karin presenciaron todo eso. Al final Karin va a la sociedad de almas su matrimonio ahora aceptable ya que ella ya estaba muerta, Karin les presento a Masaki y toda la familia estuvo ahora feliz de nuevo pero lo distinto de ahora es que se unió Rukia (esposa de Ichigo) y Toushiro (futuro de nuevo esposo) y la futura niña de Karin y Toushiro.

Pasaron 3 meses y Toushiro estaba con un smoking negro caminando de aquí para acá todo nervioso.

-Toushiro ya tranquilo –dijo Ichigo molesto ya que le estaba molestando como actuaba el.

- Los e pero no puedo evitarlo –dijo el

Luego empezó a sonar esa música que cuando entran a las bodas el mira hacia la puerta y ve a Rukia con un niñito chiquito que tenia el pelo color negro y en sus ojos se veían que eran color verde misteriosos y que se parecía mucho al papá, mientras que el sonreía por el y luego por la persona que venia por detrás Karin , que venia en un kimono blanco con verde, paso toda esa cosa de la boda hasta que pasan a la parte de acepto los 2 dijeron acepto y entonces se dieron un lindo beso.

Después de la fiesta Toushiro y Karin regresan a la casa con su hijo.

-Estoy muy contenta Toushiro me has hecho muy feliz –dijo Karin

- Y tu igual, amor –dijo el agarrándola de la cintura

Bueno pss ya tenia tiempo Karin se vuelve shinigami y como la teniente de Toushiro su hijo creció y tenia 5 años cuando entonces Karin se quedo embarazada de nuevo y tuvo 2 gemelas una tenia el pelo blanco con ojos azul rey preciosos y llamativos y la otra tenia el pelo gris con los ojos azul marino como la mamá.

Fin

**Bueno espero que le aya gustado y si abran notado el final ya me dio hueva pss disfrútenlo jejeje …. Si los e soy mala pero no tan mala por que siempre pongo finales felices jeje**


End file.
